1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the magnitude of heart-related parameters in a patient.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known in the art are non-invasive methods for determining the magnitude of the heart-related parameters arterial systolic and diastolic pressure. Such a method and apparatus are taught in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,485. However, in this method and apparatus, it is necessary to perform a calibration procedure for each patient which is inconvenient and can lead to errors. In addition, using the methods and apparatus presently available, each heart-related parameter, such as arterial pressure, heart rate, peripheral resistance, etc., must be separately measured using separate instruments and methods. This is especially inconvenient when the parameters must be monitored remotely and on a continuous basis.